


working dog

by punishmentcop



Series: mind my master [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fem!Akira, Femdom, Master/Pet, Stepping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punishmentcop/pseuds/punishmentcop
Summary: akira’s steel eyes crinkle as she smiles and a giggle leaves her lips. she watches him with adoration, one arm supporting the other as she rests her head on her palm. from this angle, with akechi perfectly splayed out on the floor, she can see everything. his expression, the way sweat is making his brown curls stick to his neck, how the blush on his face goes so far as to hide under his collar.“do you like this, akechi-kun?” she asks, foot trailing to his knee and back, “you're red in the face.”





	working dog

     he grinds her sole against him and he fucking  _ whimpers. _

 

     there are many, many things that people don't know about goro akechi. and one of those things, perhaps even he didn’t know, is that he will melt in the gaze of an authoritative woman. it's different from work--he can be surrounded by tens of his female coworkers barking orders at him (though he really only listens to sae) but this… when he's singled out, played by the undertone of love and affection, he's clay in his girlfriend's hands. 

 

     akira’s steel eyes crinkle as she smiles and a giggle leaves her lips. she watches him with adoration, one arm supporting the other as she rests her head on her palm. from this angle, with akechi perfectly splayed out on the floor, she can see everything. his expression, the way sweat is making his brown curls stick to his neck, how the blush on his face goes so far as to hide under his collar. 

     “do you like this, akechi-kun?” she asks, foot trailing to his knee and back, “you're red in the face.”

 

     akechi doesn’t want to confirm. the bulge in his slacks should be confirmation enough--he’s hard and there’s a bead of precum staining his boxers. his eyebrow twitches, lips pursed in stubbornness. his gloved fingers drag against the floor.

 

     “akechi? what happened to my talkative little prince? you sure have a lot to say on television. where’s all your words now?” she dips her foot to nudge his underside, applying gentle pressure to his balls and taint through his pants. “hm?”

 

     the brunet shoots her a look mixed with malice. he’ll get her back for this. the teasing, the comments... he’ll get her good. but he can't formulate any sort of vengeance, not with the way she’s looking at him, pressing her foot in all the right places. he scoffs but it comes out a growl. his façade is cracking. 

 

     “there aren't any cameras,” he hisses, ”or a script.”

 

     “oh? so you're admitting that you don't know what to say?”

 

     akechi lets his frustration flash in a snarl. “not to you.”

 

     ah, so they’ve started their little game of cat and mouse. master and dog, rather. when akechi turns bratty and akira puts him into place. she takes her foot off of him and kneels, hand finding the roots of his hair. she tugs and pulls him towards her. her expression is serious and somehow beautiful as always. akechi’s heart literally skips a beat.

 

     “i’ll wipe that stupid look off your face, mutt. you’re lucky if i let you come.”

 

     his cock twitches. akechi swallows, expression easing up a little. he wants to come. he’ll be good for her if that’s what he gets. he thinks about her caressing his face, palming his cock, talking sweetly to him… but he knows that once akira says something she means it till the end, and it won’t be easy trying to get her to stop her nasty act.

 

     “ah, i… want to be good for you,” akechi finally says. he looks up at her with an apologetic face.

 

     “that’s sweet of you,” akira hums, scratching akechi’s head affectionately, “but puppies don’t talk, now do they?”

 

     there’s a mere second between that question and fingers being pressed past his lips and into his mouth. by instinct he nips before he starts to lick and suck, tongue laving over akira’s fingers. she seems pleased by the submissive act and decides to straddle him, resting just above his straining dick. 

 

     “good dogs heed their master’s orders,” she says, watching him with eagle eyes, “and they get rewards when they do good. keep going.”

 

     akechi nods and his eyes slip closed, focusing on working his tongue over her fingers. he wonders what she has planned, if she’s going to jerk him off or finger him, or get herself off just enough to make him beg. subconsciously his hand moves to hold her wrist, get a grip on her to ground himself, but she swats him with her free hand. “ask.”

 

     akechi does. he tries to speak around her fingers, pronunciation so garbled it barely sounds like words. he begs for her to let him touch her, to make him come, at least let him speak. spittle makes its way over her fingers and his lips, dripping down his face. she thumbs it away lovingly and grins down at him. she loves seeing him this way. needy. pleading. desperate.

 

     she lets him struggle that way for another minute before she decides to reward him. wet fingers leave his mouth and trail down his body with the rest of her, till her face is resting on his thigh. warm black locks frame her pretty face and grey eyes are lovingly trained on the bulge in his slacks. she bites her cherry red lips and looks up at him. “i suppose you’ve been good…”

 

slowly she undoes his belt and unzips his pants, taking her sweet precious time just freeing him. like unwrapping a present. and she looks hungry for him once she finally sees his cock. perfectly red, dribbling precum and so delicious-looking, she can’t help but lick her lips. without a second thought she takes him into her mouth, just the head, so she can lap up the pre that’s been staining his underwear. she feels him jerk in her mouth and with her free hand she pins his hip down to the floor. her other hand reaches back so she can finger herself, two slipping in easily thanks to akechi’s spit and her own slick heat.

 

akechi whines when akira starts taking him deeper, a good half of his cock buried in her hot mouth. he props himself up on his elbows to watch her, finds himself obsessed with the sight of those pretty red lips wrapped around his cock, dark curls just failing to hide her own pleasured expression as she… fingers herself…

oh god, he hopes that she’s preparing herself so she can fuck him. the only thing he wants more than her mouth on his cock is her pussy. she’s always so wondrously tight, and even after a whole night of fucking she’s willing to squeeze him and milk him dry for what he’s worth. he doesn’t realize he’s panting from the thought until akira pulls off of him and shushes him with her mouth, mumbling a “quiet” into the kiss. it’s then that he sighs dreamily, lost against her lips, letting himself get pushed down till his back is on the floor again. 

 

his cock twitches when the head is met with wet heat, and without warning the feeling starts to grow and  _ fuck _ , she’s going to ride him just like this. within seconds she’s sheathed him inside of her, pussy accommodating his length and still squeezing him all around. he parts from her lips to moan and grapple at her, hands finding purchase around her waist and pulling her close. he feels movement under his forearms that coincides with the pressure around his dick, and then again, and again, and--

 

akira’s sweet voice breaches his thoughts as she starts to ride him, lifting her hips and lowering them at a modest pace, slick making the tight ride all the more pleasurable. she squeezes his cock as she pulls upwards, then drops back down and it’s as if he’s forcing his way through her. she’s so  _ fucking _ tight but it’s so so good.

    they rock in tandem like that; akira steadily fucking herself on akechi as he tries to regain composure, and every time he thinks he has it she tears it away from him with a delicate moan. his hands run down her body from her back to her thighs and upwards again, resting on her ass and grasping needily. akira hums, pleased, letting akechi guide her up and down his cock at whatever pace he likes. 

 

    “do you like that, puppy?” she breathes, her eyes meeting his. she smiles, smug and proud of breaking him down as far as she did. “when your master rewards you this way? speak.”

 

    “y-yes,” akechi nearly whimpers, bashfully turning his gaze away, “yes, i do… i’m so grateful, it feels so good.”

 

   akira bites her lip and grabs akechi by the chin, forcing him to look at her. “tell me again.” she slows her movements against his wishes and hovers, just the head of his ruddy cock held snug between her soaking folds. 

 

    “yes, akira, i love it. i’m--i’m so thankful… it's so good... you're so good, i love you.”

 

    akira flushes at that, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. when akechi talks that way… she goes soft. her demeanor changes and she leans down to kiss him just as she drops her hips. akechi shouts against her mouth and digs his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass, rocking his hips upwards frantically. 

    akechi’s almost puzzled by her sudden change but he isn’t questioning it and he's definitely not complaining. the rough pace has him gasping and moaning into akira’s persistent kisses, only to grow in frequency when she starts tugging his hair. akira’s own noises mix with his and--she's so loud, fuck--she whimpers that she loves him too, loves his cock, and her words turn incoherent as she fucks herself on him hard and fast and--

 

   she fucking comes just like that, squeezing akechi’s cock like a vice over and over as she lets out cries against his lips. she buries her face in his neck and whimpers as her orgasm sends shivers through her body. the pressure and heat and all of her sweet noises has akechi following just after her, breathless little moans leaving him. he thrusts up into her with fervor until his cock pulses and  _ fuck _ he’s coming inside, coming so hard he's staining her white from the inside-out. 

 

    they can't catch their breaths for the next couple of minutes even as they relax, haphazardly cuddling each other as a mess of limbs. their sexes are both still twitching, the aftermath of hard orgasms evident in the intense thrumming of their blood. their muscles flutter from their legs to their stomachs and they rest, breathing hard with each other until they're (relatively) normal again. 

 

    “was that good?” akira asks finally, drawing circles on akechi’s shirt. she looks up at him with those beautiful grey eyes, lips just slightly parted. he wants to kiss her and take her for all she's worth, just like that. 

 

    “perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> rq from a friend. we really love fem!akira
> 
> rtf to html on mobile is a bitch and it killed me


End file.
